echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 2 - Getting to the Bottom of It
This is the second session in the game Echoes 2. Summary Upon leaving the Padlock Tome, and acquiring 600gp towards getting Ziggy free, the group decided to go back to the Jaunt to consider their next move. Upon arriving they met with Guardsman Paul, who was enjoying a drink. He informs the group that he did his procedure and informed several people that he had to move guards to protect the Jaunt. He sent word to the following people: Guardmaster Desina Einwald, Detective Deedrick Burnside of the Ministry of Murmurs, and District Warden of the Gullies Sazo Greatbelly. He also informed the party that it might be difficult to get in contact with the Guardmaster since she has been handling the riot that took place just yesterday. The riot was caused by the veterans of the war who have just returned home due to the King declaring that he would not be able to pay his the soldiers fully and upfront. Many guards were injured, and two were killed. The group hedged on telling Paul the truth about why exactly they're helping Seren and Joy, he was unaware that Ziggy was missing. Eventually, the group told Paul, and after some thinking on why exactly the Keggers would attack a place like the Jaunt, the group decided to venture to the basement. Down in the basement, Elias discovered a hidden entranceway behind a false door, which was later determined to be at least 10 years old, and hadn't been open in about a year. The group decided to leave Paul to watch over it while they go to speak with Seren and Joy at the Southern Stockade, as well as see to the prisoners of the fight earlier who are also there. The group arrived and spoke with Seren and Joy, and asked them if they knew about the hidden passage in their basement, and they had no idea about it. They also told the group that they had purchased the location about 10 years ago from a halfling man who they can't quite remember the name of. He ran out of town shortly after selling the place. Seren also tells the group that they often get offers about selling the Jaunt, which they refuse, and they don't seem to be asked by the same person twice. They then head over to the prisoners who are held in the stockade itself and learn a bit about Kegger culture. All of the Keggers are treated like brothers, and though Ronnie is the leader, they each have some level of respect, and can openly speak their minds to Ronnie. They share a respect for Ronnie's cause and see him as a way for the other Keggers to get some shred of dignity. Ronnie was their leader during the conflict to take the Bottom City. As the group is prepared to leave they are accosted by a man who seems to be the captain of the guards here at the Stockade. He presents himself as Captain Kincade and asks why the group was talking to the prisoners, thanks them for their help in defending the community, and also asks them if they learned anything new from speaking with the prisoners. As the group leaves they see Kincade take the prisoner that they spoke with the most, and bring him into the sewer entrance. The group stops by Maven's Hut, and Elias picks up some herbs to help ward off disease, and speaks with Quigs. The group makes a stop at Swift Solutions and meets the owners Ginger and Ronaldo. They purchase 3 lesser healing potions and a potion of climbing. They stop at Dealer's Den to get some food and chat, but they quickly leave when Themus is challenged to a duel by Jed, who Themus doesn't remember but gets the sense that he swindled him out of some coin. The party gets back to the Jaunt and informs Paul about what they learned, and they decide to hang out in the bar and chat about their pasts a bit. Themus talks about how he works for Dumont and is multitalented, Astrea is questioned about her cave dwelling and meeting Flora, Acaelus talks about his time spent in the war, Autumn informs the group that he's looking for people and trying to learn new songs, Elias talks about being helped by Builder Brightwood and if he's homeless (we learn everyone basically is), and Emeran talks about his family and the Walking Pharmacopeia who he traveled with all his life during the war. The next day, the 6th of Grantus, a Coinday, the group decides that while Acaelus and Elias go to a municipal building to see if Acaelus can get some of his war payments, that the other four would try to make some money on the street playing their instruments since they all play. Acaelus sees that some of the soldiers waiting in line look beaten, likely a result of the riot yesterday, and also sees some people faking their war service be thrown off the line. He gets his 7 gold. The group playing the instruments makes some money on the side too. The group decides to venture into the basement of the Jaunt and see where the hidden entrance leads. They march their way down and notice a trap set on the other side of the door, it looks to be a simple wire made to trip. They push ahead and Flora finds a tattered piece of clothing which she seems to indicate smells like Astrea. When Astrea takes the cloth she sees for a moment a grassy field, and her tugging on someone's cloak, tearing it slightly and is suddenly back in the tunnel holding the cloth. She keeps this to herself, but Acaelus notices. They eventually arrive upon an old elevator shaft, and after Acaelus does some scouting with his familiar Martin, they descend. They enter a chamber made from old white stone, chalk-like in nature, with symbols written on the wall which is script written in celestial. Some of the readings include, "You're safe." "They can't find you here." "Run." "Nothing to eat." "Mushrooms." and there is a count of the number of days seemingly spent in this chamber, approximately 5 months. The group pushes on ahead before spilling out into a cavern whose stonework lets the group know that they have entered the Bottom City. They see on one wall a string that is connected to bells tied off about 20 feet apart going in both directions. The group decides to head in the direction which seems to be away from where a waystation is more likely. The group is suddenly cornered by dwarven figures, maybe a dozen, and stepping out in front of them is a dwarven man, face completely shaved, face painted in bright colors, who says that he's Rotten Ronnie. Category:Sessions